


After the Storm

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Post-War, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville contemplates the earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "The Day After"

I love the smell of rain-soaked earth. There's just a slight difference between using a watering hose and that day-after-a-storm scent. Most people don't notice it, but there is a difference.

Luna agrees with me. Of course, she says that there are little magical bugs called antophetes that get into our water supply and come up with the hose-water, masking its smell.

She's coming home from Mungo's today. And little Harriett is coming home today too. I'm getting them after lunch. Luna and I agree that Harriett couldn't have been born on a better day. The day after a storm.


End file.
